


BARE

by wantutri46



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantutri46/pseuds/wantutri46
Summary: Rated 18. Trigger warning. May be disturbing. The story contain very sensitive topic if following content made you feel uncomfortable PLEASE skip this chapter.Read at your own risk.
Kudos: 7





	BARE

1939

Sugai Yuuka lazily groaned, pull the trigger of her gun and mercilessly shoot the pity girl on the floor and let her bath in her own blood. She walk towards the table to open the expensive white wine she bought last week only to wash the blood off of from her hands. She hates the smell of it, she hates that a lower class people blood stain her own skin. It's not worth it. 

"Habu."

The door suddenly opened revealing a soldier who politely greet her. 

"Yes, ma'am!" 

"Discard those bodies." Yuuka pointed the two naked lifeless of two women on the floor. Habu complied calling the two juniors to do it, Yuuka watches them as she sits on the sofa and puff a smoke of cigarette.

"It's always the same boring girls." She breathed out, staring at the end of her stick. "I'm sick of it."

"But General Sugai, these two are level as the highest worth of comfort women." Habu said, eyeing the two bodies lifting by the soldiers. "The higher ups wanted them to their own barracks but they can't do anything against you."

Yuuka snorted, leaning her back against the sofa. What she said is totally opposite. The two women they brought didn't entertain her like what she wanted. Their touches, their kisses are making her stomach flipped in disgust where before she usually enjoy it. They didn't bring pleasure to her, much to her disapointment. That's why she ended up killing them, their lives aren't worth it anyway. 

"Should we request for a high quality of girls to our situation?" Habu mumbling suggestions in front of her but none of those coming to Yuuka's mind because it is occupied by a certain woman. The woman she couldn't forget ever since she saw her for the first time.

"Don't tell me you are thinking of her again?" 

The tone of Habu voice pull her from her trance, cutting the thread of thoughts about her. She puff another smoke and exhale it frustratedly, her hands brush her own locks. And the General silence and the bother in her face are enough answers to her question. 

That woman did really bother the great General Sugai Yuuka.

Habu whistle, take the chair in front of her. "Wow, I can't believe a filthy slave can shake you." 

Yuuka didn't respond so Habu continue to mock her. "Like what? It's been months since you saw her and from what I noticed you been like that since then."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You don't enjoy women anymore, you hated to be touch by other women and whenever we passes by in that area, you keep checking on her. Seriously?!" Habu let out a cackle, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Captain, you can't possibly fall to a mere lower class comfort woman. She's equals to a dust for pete sake."

It's true. The bitter taste rolled to her mind, sending shivers down to her spine. She's trying her best to remain calm though she wanted to scream in frustration. She hated how that woman dare to stay to her mind and bugging her. 

She inhale a deep breath, put a wine to a glass. "Maybe I'm becoming crazy."

"Maybe you are."

A long silence gnawed them until it break by Yuuka soft commanding voice. 

"Bring Kobayashi Yui here in my room tonight."  
\---

Cries of agony and scream of fear from the women forcing out from military truck are what approach the captain of the station. Girls mostly teens were forcefully dragged to the nearest comfort station and from looking of it, Yuuka can say that they abducted 40 plus girls from deserted cities that became a ghost town that resulted from a ruthless war. 

She could only watches the faces of girls frantically crying and calling for their families that Yuuka could only shake her head. It's not that she pity these kind of people, she just think that they are too pathetic to cry over someone they sure of that dead. 

Maybe she's heartless. Well, that's how she raised by her parents. She grew up with a mindset that only influential people have the rights to stay alive in this cruel world. 

And from everyday routine, there will always be some of girls who will protest and brutally beaten and if they hit the nerve of a soldier, a bullet will buried through their skull without a word. And everyone will cower in fear, eyes pleading for their lives. Pathetic, pathetic. Yuuka could only mumble that words as she look down each of them.

A long line of girls facing her, wearing the usual expression of terror except from this girl that caught her attention. 

She's different. Her eyes telling so much sadness, agony, hatred, misery and from staring at it, Yuuka could feel she's losing. Something growing inside her chest that she couldn't explain. 

And all of the girls that crying their voices out, she's the only one who's not uttering a sound, standing there as if life has taken from her.

A beauty.

Yuuka couldn't take her eyes off from this girl. She couldn't believe that she would find a flower in this path of grass. She hated how in the river of trash, she would find something that will piqued her interest.

Since that day Yuuka couldn't forget the name Kobayashi Yui.

As if that day only happened yesterday where in fact it's already been two months since then. Kobayashi standing again in front of her, the difference is they are not in the outside anymore. Kobayashi is here in her barracks in the middle of the night and Yuuka subtly needed to pinch her forearm to think that it's really happening.

It feels so unreal, as if she's just dreaming.

Kobayashi still the same from the last time she saw her. Her eyes were still bearing emptiness, brown silk of hair cascading to her shoulder, she also spotted bruises in her skin mostly from her legs. Yuuka felt a quite rage deep down inside when thoughts of somebody else touching this girl crosses her mind. 

She take a one quick of look of Kobayashi whole body. Her white dress that has a slight slit that giving her a view of her slender long legs. Until it interrupt when she heard Kobayashi velvet voice for the first time.

"Aren't we going to start?"

Yuuka gulped unconsciously. She properly sit in her bed, utterly nodded; eyes still fixed to the young lady. Then abruptly Yuuka felt the thin of air that she's inhaling when Kobayashi suddenly take off her dress in one swift and let the garments fall to the floor. 

She's now vulnerably naked in front of Yuuka's eyes only. 

For the first time, Yuuka felt something inside her chest and cheeks, blood rushing all over her veins and spine shivering in somewhat excitement. Her jaw dropped and eyes skittered down to Kobayashi body. She's beautiful, no words can't describe how much amusement drowning Yuuka right now. 

She swallowed thickly, felt heat in her surrounding when Kobayashi slowly made her way towards her. And when she reached in front of Yuuka, her delicate hands lightly push her down to the bed and hover above her.

She hitch a breath when Kobayashi skin touches her, it's warmth like it's perfect against her. She look up to stare at Kobayashi eyes, it is black and so empty. Yuuka couldn't believe that her hands is quite trembling, scared to touch the girl back when she badly want to squeezes her skin through her fingers. It's tempting.

"Do whatever you want to me." Kobayashi mumble and get off from her to lay beside her lifeless. Yuuka blinked, snap her head to Kobayashi that staring blankly to the ceiling. 

Maybe if this is another girl acting like this, she probably soaking in her own blood by Yuuka's hands. Yuuka wondering why she can't do anything, why she can't raise her hands to this slave, why can't bring herself to be mad. 

The thoughts washes away when her deepest desire irked again as soon her eyes landed to Kobayashi perfect sized mounds, her thin waist, flat stomach and irristable lips. Despite the bruises in some parts of Kobayashi body, Yuuka still find her breathtaking. 

A sweat rolled down to her forehead, she didn't waste time as she pull herself up and top Kobayashi. Yuuka almost moan at the contact of their skins, she's regretting the times she resist to send Kobayashi to her room. She didn't even know the reason of why she's stopping herself.

They are slave, they are for their pleasure. They are technically their properties, they didn't have the rights to refuse nor complain as they are only a lower class people. They should obey to whatever they want.

Pleasure them or die are their only options.

Yuuka bit her bottom lip, hands move to roamed Kobayashi hip, fingers running to give a soft squeezes. Yuuka felt electricity run to her skin upon touching her, it's quite amusing. She never felt this to anyone other than this girl.

The chest are tempting but Kobayashi exposed neck is calling for a lick and that's what she did first. Trailing her porcelain skin by her tongue and Yuuka sighed in content. She can feel herself soaking down there.

Her right hand move upward to Kobayashi mound, giving a hard squeezes hearing the whimpered from the girl. And when she tilt her head up to see the girl reaction, she flinched.

A tears escaped from Kobayashi eyes, despite the emotionless plastered to the girl face, her eyes forming a tears. Yuuka gritted her teeth. 

"Don't fucking cry, slut."

Yuuka leaned closer to claim her lips when Kobayashi avert her head to right and mumble the words that bring chaos to Yuuka chest.

"After this please beat me up to death, I'm begging you."

How many women on her bed said those words to her, pleading to just end their misery? She lose count of it and she never once felt anything to refrain herself from doing dirty and merciless taking their lives. But Kobayashi words and her stare from below spilled a cold water. She unconsciously pull herself a little, couldn't understand the flow of emotions running to her in a instant.

Kobayashi is silently screaming for her death. 

Kobayashi is like a corpse laying below her. She's in pain, physically and emotionally. From all the bruises tainted her skin, it's all nothing from unfortunate things that happened to her. It crashed her dreams, her innocence, it's like she's given a life she's supposedly not to live. The trauma wrecked her emotionally turning her numb. And instantly Yuuka saw all her suffering. 

"Get out of my room." Yuuka stands and throw her dress to her, she waltz inside the bathroom before Kobayashi see her face. 

For the first time, the General felt pity over them.  
\---

"Calm down General Sugai, you shouldn't be here in the first place. Just what are you thinking?" 

Yuuka didn't listen to them, her ears blocked as she stormed her way to the comfort stations which surprising the young soldiers who abruptly made their greetings to their general. But none of those retaliated, she's too clouded by irritation, madness and worries. Everybody were surprised to see the highest officer lingering around here in the station of comfort women. 

"Wait, General!" Habu tries to stop her but the blazing eyes of Yuuka made her flinched. 

Yuuka rotate her eyes to her surroundings which all she see are tents and soldiers, she can also hear the whimper and moans from tents. Habu could only cursed, her bestfriend is not listening to her. She now regret that she mentioned that woman state, the reason why Yuuka is acting this way. 

They've been away from their station for about two weeks when they visited the next city for important matters regarding the invasion they are planning. In that two weeks, she noticed their General odd behaviour. She is mostly out of her focus, mind occupied by something. And when they are on their way back to the station, out of the blue she opened Kobayashi situation that riled Yuuka up.

She couldn't stop the older woman when she dashed her way inside to the last tent and that's where they found Kobayashi in the most pitiful state. 

A soldier roughly thrusting his to Kobayashi as the girl arms tightly tied from the headboard of the bed. The soldier didn't seem notices the presence of his seniors as he still continue slamming himself to Kobayashi while cursing her. 

Yuuka can feel her heart ripped into pieces seeing Kobayashi wincing in pain, tears falling from her eyes and lips bleeding from the wound Yuuka knew the soldier inflicted to her. Kobayashi laying there like a corpse, letting the soldier molesting her body. Yuuka curled her fist, knuckles turning white. 

But it didn't take long when the soldier finally acknowledge their presences, he quickly retreat himself from Kobayashi and cover his own body by the blanket. He straighten himself and felt shame.

He is about to introduced himself when Yuuka didn't let him utter another word as she pick her gun and shoot him off dead straight through head. The sound of the gun echoed, surprising Habu from her behind. The General just killed a soldier, it isn't new at all but maybe the reason is.

Yuuka didn't feel any remorse to the soldier she just killed a minute ago, because all of her attention is to the weak girl on the bed. Yuuka remove her coat and walk towards Kobayashi, she cover her naked body by her coat and lift the unconscious girl. 

Habu quickly stop her before she set her foot out from the tent. "Just what the hell are you doing Yuuka?" she called her in her name means Habu is seriously confused. "Where are you going to bring that woman?!" 

Yuuka seriously look at her. "From now on, I will kill anyone who will touch this girl other than me."

Habu left dumbfounded, blinking in utter confusion. Yuuka left the tent, didn't mind the eyes from the soldiers that watching her lifting a mere slave to her arms away from this place.

\---

"Is she now awake?" 

This must be the 24 times Yuuka asked her maid everytime she passed by in front of her, the old lady could only shake her head and chuckle. She bowed to her and answer.

"Yes young mistress, she's finally awake. We also helped her dressed neatly, she will coming down in a few minutes. Please have patience." 

Yuuka tsks, slumped down to the chair in dining room, hands keep fidgeting above the table. She releases a shaky sighed, she couldn't believe that she brought her to her own house. If her parents was still alive, she can imagine her their wrath if they learn that their only daughter bring a lower class person in their territory.

The raven haired girl couldn't understand herself anymore, the way she's acting it's all surprising her. It's like something frozen inside her chest melting down everytime she think about this girl. She want to know the warmness of Kobayashi body next to her, she always want to have a glimpse of her, she want to hear her voice and deep down inside her wishing she could see her smile for once. 

"Young mistress."

Her train of thoughts cut off when she heard her name called. She raises her head only for her to gulped and stunned. Kobayashi stunningly beautiful tonight with her brown locks that braided to the side, she's neatly wearing a simple peach colored dress above her knees.

Yuuka lost for words, she could only gulped and couldn't tore her gaze away from the younger woman. 

The old maid called her name again and that's where she only came back. "Uh, have a seat." Kobayashi take the chair in front of her, Yuuka coughed to get her attention. 

"You can now eat."

Her eyes dropped to the various foods served in table. When was the last time she eat a decent food? She failed to remember. She eat crap of leftovers since she became a slave. She should be crying in joy but her stomach flipping in disgust because of the person she's with right now.

"Why I am here?" 

Yuuka could feel the bitter taste from Kobayashi voice. She straighten her seat and coughed again. The question stuck to her mind, what were the reason again? Why did she brought here in the first place? Her head clouded suddenly. The sentences were just in the tip of her tongue, ready to escape but she lost it halfway.

She interrupt when Kobayashi scoffed.

"You want me to be your personal sex slave?"

Yuuka is about to disagree but she stop when Kobayashi face swift into disgust, hatred plastered to her face, teeth gritting in madness and fists curling. 

"People like you disgust me the most." Kobayashi lowered her head and that's when Yuuka notices a drop of tears falling to the table. "You, soldiers, are suppose to protect us but using us instead for selfish reasons. You took our dreams away, you locked us to fucking pleasure you, taking our lives as if you are the one who gave it to us." 

Yuuka stiffened, felt a lump stuck in her throat. Kobayashi tilt her head up and Yuuka never saw how much hatred bear her eyes. 

"I can't forgive people like you. I will forever loathe you until death." Kobayashi lower her gazes again. "And if you have a little kindness left, I want you to bring me back to the camp. I want to die there with them, not here alone." 

That completely shut Yuuka off, seeing her crying silently buried all the words she wanted to say. All she ever wanted to say is stay here, I'm going to protect you from now on.

\---

Yuuka disagreed. She left Kobayashi in her house and return to the camp to continue her work.

Two months since she left Kobayashi there somehow eases the worries she had knowing the woman is safe there. Also one month of not seeing her making her crazy, she badly want to go home not only for the pile of works that she needed to take care of. She wonder, how is she? Is she doing well there? She badly want to know.

Also a part of her doesn't want to show her face to Kobayashi. After all the horrible truth she said in her face, shame and guilt are flowing her. She's mad at herself that a woman like her is needed to see how horrible person she is. It also painfully to know that the person she's starting to care about is mad at her, despising her for all her life. 

"Where is she?" She asked the housekeeper who approached her when she climb down from the car. The day finally came where she can go home and see her again.

"I believe she's in the garden, young mistress." 

Yuuka quickly head to the said place. It isn't just a typical garden, it is a wide hectares of sunflower exclusively built for their family. She's only in the terraces where it's giving her a whole view of the said garden and it didn't give her a hard time to easily spotted Kobayashi who's sitting under the tree with someone.

"Who is that?" She asked, pertaining to another woman who's wearing a red hat and talking to Kobayashi. 

"She's Watanabe Risa, the daughter of one of our gardener. She's also here to helped her father." 

Yuuka narrowed her eyes, she's not that interested to the whole details of the girl nor her name but it intrigued her. Kobayashi and Risa talking to each other, sitting besides and laughing. 

Kobayashi is smiling. It's her first time to see her smile, it's so beautiful. 

But a flame lit inside her chest knowing it's not her that making her smile, it's none other than her. Her face darkened.

"Is my horse ready?" The housekeeper nodded, showing her brown horse from the back. She walk towards it, stroke it's hair and pull herself up to ride the large animal. She lightly tap the back of it by her foot and it run, she lead it to where Kobayashi is. 

And she's not even near them yet when the two already notices her coming, they both stood up, Risa properly greeted her while Kobayashi averting her eyes from her.

"Come with me." Yuuka said to Kobayashi and totally ignored Risa. 

"Where are we going?"

"Just come with me." 

Kobayashi is reluctant but ended giving in when Yuuka didn't leave her eyes to her. Yuuka reach for her hand to help her ride it and when she's already behind her, Yuuka reach for her hands and wrapped it around her waist. 

"Hold on tightly." 

Surprised, Kobayashi couldn't do anything but to tightly hold to her waist when the horse run again in full speed, leaving Risa from the tree. Kobayashi doesn't know where Yuuka is going to bring her, no one talking between them. It takes half of hour ride until the horse stop and that's when Kobayashi only realizes that they are in the mountain. In the field of daisies and from their spot, she can see the breathtaking view of the city. 

"Beautiful." She mumble, Yuuka get off first before she carefully help Kobayashi climb down. The younger woman walk to the tip of the cliff and jaw dropped in amusement to see the surrounding. Yuuka could only smile as she watches Kobayashi wander. 

Yes, the place is too beautiful but nothing is beautiful than Kobayashi right now. 

The cold breezes blowing her brown long curly hair and her baby blue dress, Yuuka couldn't stop herself from smiling widely. Kobayashi is too adorable for her, too different from the first time she saw her. The woman today she's seeing is lively, smiling widely and eyes sparkling in admiration. Something she wanted to see to her.

Kobayashi closed her eyes and feel deeply the wind that blowing right through her skin until a pair of arms wrapped her waist behind and chin rested above her shoulder. She stiffened, eyes widened and confusion plastered to her face.

"Kobayashi, there are countless places that more beautiful than here. Too lovely and exquisite, I'm pretty sure you will love all of those." Yuuka mumble that causing Kobayashi to baffle. "There are lot of delicious foods you can eat, you can go to many places you want, you can buy and wear all the beautiful dresses you adore, you can have the freedom you wanted."

Kobayashi eyebrow rose in confusion, she's about to remove her arms but it tighten instead. 

"What are you saying?"

A long silence gnawed them before it break by Yuuka soft voice. 

"I can give you everything you want from this world, just be mine, marry me Kobayashi."

\---

"I'd rather be dead than to marry someone like you."

The painful words still linger around her ears, echoing making her mad. She couldn't forget the expression Kobayashi has when she said it, it full of disgust, anger and despise. As if Yuuka proposal flipped her stomach in disgust. Yuuka gritted her teeth, her blood is boiling in frustration especially the news she learned just now. 

The housekeeper bowed in front of her, she motioned her to speak.

"I always saw Kobayashi and Risa together, also saw them sneaked out to the town when you are away. I think there's something going on between them and that confirmed when I overheard their conversation that they have a plan to elope tomorrow midnight while you are away." 

Yuuka crumple her fist, her hands trembling in tense as she slowly burying the information she got until she finally snapped. Throwing all the papers from her table and abruptly stand.

She breathed heavily, fixing her uniform. "Bring Risa to me before midnight."

\---

The clock finally strike at 12, Yuuka is sure Kobayashi is rooted to wherever hell she's waiting because the person she's expecting isn't coming anymore.

A sickening smile spread to the General face upon seeing the horrible state of Risa, that wrist and ankle chained, soaking to her own blood by the countless hit of whip that she received from Yuuka. They are in the underground of the camp, a place where soldiers torture people to death. 

"How bold of you to take Kobayashi behind my back." Yuuka walk back and forth in front of her, Risa could barely open her eyes. She's too tired, her body is turning numb from all the pain Yuuka inflicted to her. 

"Kobayashi is never yours, she will never going to be yours." 

Yuuka stopped and pair of cold eyes dagger Risa, despite the pain the short haired girl even smirked at her, hitting some nerves from Yuuka. Risa knew this is the end of her, she adore Kobayashi and she feel sorry that the freedom she promised to the girl wouldn't come true. She only hope for her to stay strong, survive and be happy until they meet again in a place she only knows. 

She smirked widely, in this way she can insult Yuuka. "Kobayashi kissed me, embraced me, I touched her and she love it so much. Those are the things Kobayashi will never do to you no matter what happen. You know why?"

Risa coughed a blood but smirked to see Yuuka trembling, eyes glaring. 

"Because she don't love you, she never will."

Yuuka stretches her hand to Habu who's standing beside her, Habu handed a the swiss knife. She take it and step forward to Risa and in a swift of wind, she repeatedly buried the knife to Risa body. Countless times of stabs and Yuuka become insane, bloods splattered to her skin. She didn't stop until she never heard Risa voice anymore, she become a one cold corpse. 

Yuuka breathed, throwing the knife to the ground. "My parents were right, filthy people like you doesn't deserve to live in this world."

"Habu throw her body and everyone related to this woman including her family. I want them all gone to my sight." 

Habu nodded mutely, motioned the other soldiers from the back and they move. Yuuka catching her breathe, washes her face by her bare hands and when she look at it, it tainted by blood. She's soaking in the blood of others.

The truth made her mad, unleash her wrath and be a ruthless person like she ever was. And it's all because of one woman she couldn't reach. 

She smiled. No one should have Kobayashi other than her. 

\---

Yuuka doesn't know what type of wind blow in Thursday night that everything changed. As she came home, she saw Kobayashi in the garden; smiling softly only for her.

"We can go to a restaurant you know, you don't have to cook."

Kobayashi prepared a dinner for both of them under the tree in the garden. Yuuka is stammering, cheeks burning in red as a pair of sparkling eyes staring at her across the table. The younger woman only shake her head and lightly chuckle, Yuuka stun momentarily from the sound of her voice. It's too soft and too good to her ears.

"No, I personally wanted to do this." Kobayashi smiled again. "This is.." the younger woman drop her eyes to the table, Yuuka clearly see the red shades covering Kobayashi cheeks. "..i actually wanted to say thank you."

Yuuka heard her heart races when exactly Kobayashi lift her gazes to her, they eyes fixed to each other for more than seconds. The butterflies roaming wildly for the first time and she's loving every beat of her heart as she stare at the most beautiful girl right now. 

"Kobayashi.." she heaved a sighed before she decide to muster her courage, she reach for Kobayashi hand on the table. "My proposal is still there, it would never change."

Kobayashi didn't respond as she remain her gazes to her so Yuuka continue before she courage run out from her.

"I'm inlove with you, I wanted to protect you, to serve you and give everything you want. I always want you." 

Yuuka throat become dry and nervousness shower her but it stop when Kobayashi broke into a small smile, something she always want for her.

"Please take care of me."

In that moment, Yuuka think she's the happiest woman alive.

\---

Yuuka never felt happy like this.

Her heart that frozen and body that hardened by laws and rules to her mind slowly disappeared like a wind. She never thought that happiness means the person you yearn so much is besides you, beaming at you with her almond shaped brown eyes and her smile that you want to sketch to your mind. 

Kobayashi is the only one who melted her, weakened her knees and makes her go crazy just by her voice. Her everyday consist of her. She should hold her hand every hour, she should hear her voice every minute, she should see her every second. She admitted that maybe she's crazy inlove with her. 

"Yuuka, I don't deserve this." 

The General only smiled sweetly to her, stepping backward a little to have a whole view of Kobayashi and the emerald necklace she bought for her. It's perfectly suited to her. 

"I'm going to be mad this time if you don't accept it." Kobayashi is about to speak, she cut her off by placing her fingers above her lips. She gulped as her eyes glued to the irristable lips. "I want you to have it, please." 

And to the four months they were together, Yuuka never since then attempt to kiss her without her permission. It's tempting but she's willing to wait until Kobayashi completely accept her.

Kobayashi could only sighed, she walk towards the bench and take a sit, Yuuka followed her. They are in the garden again, under the tree and the moonlight, adding the atmosphere of the cold breeze, crickets and quiet night. 

"This is too much." Kobayashi turned to her. "You don't need to buy something expensive for me."

"I want to give something special for you."

"But everything you've done to me is enough, Yuuka." Kobayashi leaned closer to her, face closer than usual and Yuuka almost lost, the woman infront of her is radiantly beautiful. "And I'm so thankful to you."

Yuuka can feel the butterflies roaming and her heart that beating faster than normal. 

"It is more than that, I don't care if I spend a large sum of money over to a simple things if that's what will make you happy. Kobayashi, you're all worth it." Yuuka leaned closer, breathe touching Kobayashi cheeks. The younger woman didn't move back, eyes stuck to Yuuka. She's too perfect with her red one piece dress and her hair that usually braided. "You're all that matter, I love you."

Maybe it's because Kobayashi is too beautiful tonight, added the light from the moon showering her and the feelings that overwhelming her that she couldn't stop herself to move forward and plant a soft kiss to Kobayashi.

It was only seconds but Yuuka can still feel the softness of her lips. She look at Kobayashi reaction who remained serious and when she realized what she did, she blinked and widened her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so--"

Yuuka cut off by another kisses from Kobayashi. The difference is this time it's longer, taking Yuuka breathe away. Kobayashi pulled away with a pink of shades drawn to her cheeks, they eyes met again and this time Yuuka will never stop again. 

She gently pushes Kobayashi shoulder to the back support and pressed her lips to her. She closes her eyes and slowly move her lips, she sighed between the kisses when Kobayashi respond to the same rhythm. Her lips taste so sweet, this is what she's longing, what she wanted and now that she reached it, she don't think she could stop for a second. Yuuka pushes her, eliminating the spaces between their bodies and Kobayashi helped her by tilting her head so Yuuka can deepend the kiss. 

Kobayashi finally gave her permission and she's not gonna waste it. Her hand cupped Kobayashi cheeks while the other remain to her waist, stroking the covered skin. The air is thinning between them but Yuuka doesn't want to stop. 

It's not enough. Their lips that just against each other wasn't enough, she want to dive more, she want to taste more of Kobayashi. She started by nibbling her bottom lips, asking for entrance and that's when Kobayashi break the kiss.

They are both catching their breathe, lost at the sweetness. Yuuka gulped, eyes skittered down to her lips and when she look up, Yuuka is now asking.

"I want you." 

Kobayashi agreed by wrapping her arms around Yuuka neck. And that's the signal Yuuka need to lift the woman and bring her to her own room.

\---

This is the second time she saw her completely naked. But it never changed since the first time, she's still overwhelming beautiful, stealing her breathe every seconds her eyes landed to her body that glistening by the sweat.

This is what she's waiting for, to have her completely all alone; to claim her as her own. 

"Yuuka.." 

Her voice that moaning her name feel so good, it's like a music that she wanted to record and play it all day. She winces when she felt nails digging to her skin when she plunge her slender fingers inside Kobayashi, she can see the pleasure written all over the younger girl face. 

Kobayashi buried her head to the pillow when Yuuka added another digit and thrust her fingers deeper and faster. And it's like an accomplishment when Kobayashi tilt her chin up, shut her eyes tightly and it gives her a view of Kobayashi expose neck. 

Yuuka could see the red marks and love bites she inflicted to her minutes ago, it's beautiful. She dipped her head down to her neck and trail t velvet skin with her tongue all the way down to her mounds. 

Even the lamp from the bedside table and the moonlight, it's didn't escape from her eyes the scars from Kobayashi body. The evidence of the ruthless torture that soldiers did to her and everytime Yuuka catches glimpse of it; it anger her, she can't help but to blame herself. Despite the ugly scars, she still see it as the prettiest flaw. 

She then promised that there no more scars or bruises will be added to her lover's body, no one's going to hurt her again. 

She pulled herself up and when Kobayashi open her eyes, they stare at each other. The woman cheeks under her covered in red shades, her hair sticks to her forehead due to the sweat.

Gorgeous.

"I love you, I love you.." Yuuka repeatedly whispered softly to her ears, planting a soft kisses to her cheeks. Kobayashi begin to tremble, indicating that she's near; she wrapped her arms around Yuuka neck and pull her down for another searing kiss, tongue involved.

"I'm near.." 

Though her arm starting to get numb, she picked up the pace. She pulled out all her fingers inside her and she heard Kobayashi moaned louder, eyes rolled back when she buried it all once back inside. And with another deeper thrusts, Kobayashi finally reached the euphoria. 

Yuuka fall back above Kobayashi chest, her body warmed when Kobayashi embraces her; fingers brushing the drenched hair. Yuuka closes her eyes for a seconds in exhaustion before she crawled up and meet by Kobayashi relieved smile. 

Yuuka presses her lips again to her and mumble the words that stiffened Kobayashi. "I can't wait to marry you."

Yuuka is too happy, she's too overwhelmed that she didn't notice that even though they bodies shared the same heat; the sounds of their heartbeats aren't still the same. 

Kobayashi could only smile.

\---

There's no rule that you can't marry a slave or a comfort women. But it is going to be a big topic all over the cities, the camps, to the higher levels that a well known respected General Sugai Yuuka married a mere comfort woman.

She became the talk of the town, the laughing stock behind her back. But none of those matters, she really doesn't give a single damn. Because she only care about the woman that waiting for her at home, the one who will welcome her with the sweetest kiss and warm hug and soothe her tired evening, the one who's going to be the mother of her child and the one she's going to be with as they grow older.

That's all that matter. She didn't expect that a ruthless Yuuka will dream of this and she can't wait to have it all. She couldn't believe that Kobayashi was just resenting her yesterday and now marrying her the next day. 

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Yuuka." 

Yuuka flinched a little when the door opened and revealed Kobayashi in a thin silk dark red nightgown, her long brown shiny locks gently laid to her right shoulder and lips covered in a strong red coloured. Something really unusual for the woman. 

"It's fine, I wanted to see you anyway." She replied as she stepped inside her room. As the door closed with a lock, Yuuka gulped seeing her lover long slender legs under the gown, her breasts that alluring behind that thin clothe. 

Kobayashi is too beautiful tonight, it's kind of new to her but seeing her in this state, deep down of her wanting to claim her again before they became official tomorrow.

"So sweet of you." Kobayashi loop her arms to her neck and captured her lips into a heat kissed, easily taking Yuuka sanity away. But it cut off when Kobayashi ended it with biting her bottom lips before she detach herself from her. 

"I wanted to ask you something that's why I called you here." Kobayashi sultry smile at her, she even wink before she turn her back to her. 

Yuuka is sure something is different with Kobayashi tonight. She doesn't understand if she's liking it or not. 

"If it's about cancelling the wedding, honey.." Yuuka grabbed her waist from behind, placing her chin above her shoulder, her hands move up to Kobayashi chest down to her hips to give it a soft squeezes. "..i'm sorry but i will never agree."

Kobayashi giggle darkly, she reaches for Yuuka's cheeks and stroke it. "Don't worry, its not about that. This is more important."

Yuuka sniffed to her neck and granted her shoulder blades by wet kisses. "Can it wait later? You are too beautiful tonight, something different from you that makes me want to make love with you again, darling."

Kobayashi turn around to face her and before she could utter a word, Yuuka close their distance again by a desperate kissed, she hold Kobayashi hips to pushes her to the bed and top the woman, keeping her to move. 

And Kobayashi couldn't do anything again when Yuuka weakened her muscles by soft kisses, with the touch of her fingers inflicting pleasure to every corner of her body. And to every thrust and lick of her lips, Kobayashi mind clouded again. 

She tilt her head up, groaning Yuuka name with a desperate grip to Yuuka locks, pushing her head down to her womanhood. She turns her head to the left and see the big mirror hanging to the wall, giving her the sight of both of them; glistening by their own sweats and drowning to the ecstasy.

Kobayashi need to remind herself again the reason why she called Yuuka here tonight. It's now or never. 

\---

Yuuka stirred from her deep sleep, slowly blinking her eyes to adapt a light from the darkness that looming the whole room. She stretch her arm to feel another body next to her but she failed to find it causing her to sat up and squint her eyes to find a familiar woman. 

"Honey.."

She blink rapidly when a lamp suddenly lighted at the corner and a wide smile stretches to her face as soon she see Kobayashi sitting in the single sofa in the corner beside the lamp. She's wearing her nightgown back, crossed legs and a glass of red wine on her right hand. 

"Why are you there? Come here." Yuuka pick her clothes from the floor and wear it back. "What time is it now?"

"It's three in the morning. We still have a long time to be together until our wedding later." 

The metion of event bring tint of red shades of Yuuka cheeks, she can't wait for it to happen. "You're right, you can't sleep?"

"Yeah, and i still haven't told you yet what I'm about to say." Kobayashi said, resting her head above her palm and eyes stare through Yuuka soul. 

Yuuka massage her temple. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I couldn't stop myself earlier. It's just you are so--"

"Charming? Seductive? Alluring?" Kobayashi giggle. "You can have me everytime you want when I become your wife later."

Yuuka sheepishly smile, stood up from the bed and walks towards her. "I can't wait. So what is it about you are going to talk about? Is it that important?"

"Yes, it's about me, it's about you, it's about us." 

It intrigued Yuuka a little to the last part. She sit to the single sofa in front of Kobayashi. She raise her eyebrow to her.

"What is it about?"

"Since we are going to get married, we are going to be devoted to each other it means there's no lies that laying in front of us, honesty and trust is our foundation." As she saying it, Kobayashi pick another glass from the table and pour Yuuka a drink. She handed it to her which Yuuka accepted.

"You are right." Yuuka gently smiled at her though she still didn't get it where this talk going to, its like Kobayashi words is floating. 

Kobayashi returned the same smile. She raises the glass, Yuuka nodded and both of them drink the content of thr glass all down to their throats.

"And I'm sure you wouldn't want to marry a woman that hiding bunch of lies and hatred inside her." 

Yuuka almost spilled her drink, she gulped it down and she mentally cursed in pain as swallowing is hurt. She turns her head to Kobayashi who is smiling at her but there is surely something different from her eyes. 

"What do you mean?" She wipe the liquid off from her lips and worriedly look at her lover that expression still hasn't change. 

"Yuuka, do you still remember what I said to you the first time you asked me to marry you?" 

The room were loomed in darkness, it's so quiet that she could barely heard her own heartbeats. Of course, she still remember it. It will never fade so quickly the pain it brought to her, the frustration that she felt. 

"I'd rather be dead than to marry someone like you."

Yuuka felt the chills run to her entire body when she look at Kobayashi eyes that turned colder. It's like in a whip of the wind, the woman she adore that bear the soft eyes changed. And she never feel scared as she stare at it longer like it's going to gnaw her any minute. 

"Why are you bringing that up, Yui?" Yuuka releases a shaky breathe, force herself to smile. "We should forget it. It changed anyway right?"

She's hoping to see the same sheepish smile and giggle that will break out from the younger face but she met by a serious, empty expression. 

"And what if I tell you that it never changed ever since?" Kobayashi trail the line of her bottom lip by her the tip of her finger and narrow her eyes to Yuuka who froze in her spot. "It never changed, Yuuka. I still loathe you from the deepest core of mine."

The glass from Yuuka hand slipped, it fell to the wooden floor and create a noise echoing to the four corners of the room. The horror plastered to the General face, her heart went numb for a minutes and couldn't register the words to her mind. 

It's pain. She could feel her heart tearing into half, the brown eyes of Kobayashi that staring through her soul. Judging her, it bears hatred and revenge. 

"Yui.." Though her knees weakened and muscles trembling, she muster her strength to stood and walks to where Kobayashi is sitting. But before she could stop in front of her, her body went numb and her airpipe become narrow making her gasps for air.

She fell to her knees and her hands desperately clasps to her neck, hoping it would lessen the pain that she's feeling from her chest. She's having difficult to breathe, as if the air she's inhaling is thinning and something inside her stomach curling painfully. 

She sharply gasps until she exhale longer and heavily coughed. Her eyes widened in terror when she blood on the mat, she just coughed a blood.

She's crouching in the floor, and when she weakly raises her head to Kobayashi that calmly sipping her wine on the sofa then she turns to her glass. 

Poison.

"Yuuka I will never forget the horror you brought to my life, the day you abducted me and my poor friends, killed my parents off like an animals in front of my eyes, treat each one of us like your toys. I will never forget all of that, it became my strong will to execute all my plans." Kobayashi eyes were wide, Yuuka could read all the emotions stirring all at once to Kobayashi. "You killed Risa, am I right?"

Again, Yuuka desperately gasps for an air and her vision starting to blurred. She weakly crawl towards Kobayashi until her hands touch Kobayashi knees, literally begging in front of her. Something painfully curled inside her stomach again causing her to coughed and a big amount of blood gushed out from her mouth, some splattered to Kobayashi nightgown. 

"You always told me that I am your dream, sorry honey," Kobayashi reaches for her cheeks and her cold breathe touches Yuuka cheeks. "But I am actually your nightmare."

Tears brimming to Yuuka cheeks, not because of the pain she's feeling physically that slowly killing her, it is the pain from her heart. The awful truth that the woman she love the most still hates her and it would never change. It feels like thousand of knife stabs forcefully to her heart. 

With a tremble hand, she reach for Kobayashi hand and squeezes it softly. Kobayashi eyes widened in a tiniest second, she try to pull back her hand but Yuuka gripped is stronger.

She's expecting Yuuka to do anything, to fight back but she stiffened when she saw her lips curved into the saddest smile Kobayashi could ever see. Her heart stop beating and tears rolled down to her cheeks.

Yuuka why are you still smiling at me?

"I am forever sorry to you and even in afterlife, I still want to apologise to every single thing I did." Yuuka heaved a breathe, she could taste her own blood that spilling from her mouth. "I am also sorry if I want you to remember me, not as your nightmare, not as the person who put you in misery but as the person who loves you so much until my last breath."

Kobayashi bite her bottom lips, she hates that she's hurting, she hates the tears that falling from her eyes. 

"I want to know if you ever did love me but it's already too late, I'm near." Yuuka is starting to lose the colour of her skin, it's turning violet and the bags from the under of eyes turning black. "Kobayashi, I love you, so much."

With a last breath, Yuuka still managed to give her the sweetest smile and Kobayashi think she would never forget that.

Yuuka fell above her lap, lifeless. 

She made it, she accomplished her plan to killed the root of all of the evilness, she finally end the person that put her life into a mess. But even after she executed it, she didn't feel contented, instead to fill her, a big part of her heart went even missing. 

She feel lost. 

Her lips quivered as she sobbed and her hands embraces the cold body above her lap. 

I do love you, I really do but the hatred in my heart is stronger.

She interrupted when the door creaked open and a familiar person stepped in. 

"You said you will never shed your tears to her."

She slowly raises her torso and gently wipe the tears off from her face and turns to the person. 

"Don't tell anyone." Her face become serious as the woman in the door cracked a lazy smile. "How's the plan, Habu?"

Habu dropped her eyes to the lifeless body of her former General and turns to Kobayashi. "It going smoothly, now that the General is dead, it will surely going to be a war and our troops are ready for it."

Kobayashi nodded. 

Kobayashi is the newest member of the troops that fighting for their freedom that led by the deceased Risa and now, lead by Habu who is entirely the traitor to Yuuka army. Habu swear that she's going to kill Yuuka for killing their leader in front of her so she associated Kobayashi to helped her and the woman agreed. Knowing it's about the freedom they are fighting for. 

But little did Habu know, Kobayashi fallen to Yuuka. 

"Let's go, we need you to get out from this before her people come."

Kobayashi mutely nodded, brushing the hair from Yuuka forehead and touch her cheeks for another lingering seconds. And she doesn't care of Habu would see it but she dipped her head to Yuuka and plant her lips by a soft yet deep kissed.

Will they ever find peace in this never ending loop of killing, from this cruel world? Will she ever find solace from the countless cold dead bodies that she will may encounter in the future? 

Kobayashi doesn't know. She doesn't have any idea. But one thing for sure, she will fight for the freedom she's desperately grasping for. 

"Let's go."

She turns her head to catch a one last glimpse of Yuuka that laying on the floor, the tears formed again to her eyes and her heart painfully clenched.

I'm sorry, my love. I hope in the next life, we will meet again, in a peaceful place that we are always dreaming of.

\---


End file.
